The Pale Rider
by islamsayyid
Summary: initial idea of what Issei sacred gear would be. of having the master of death himself sealed with in him hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Highschool DXD or Overlord

* * *

 **The awakening**

Today was a great day for one of Kuoh perverted trio Issei Hyoudou. As today was the day he is going on a date with a cute girl name Yumma Amano. Unlike the other girls in Kuoh, that label him as 'the enemy of women' and 'the incarnation of lust'. Meaning that to Issei the heavens (LOL) has not abandoned him yet. She was very pretty, funny and kind girl. Issei hopped that he would not screw up, on the date.

And for the most part, it was a success as it happens exactly how issei planed. Which was unusual for Him as he thought that his friends Motohama and Matsuda. Would interfere out of sheer jealousy. Luckily for Issei, they didn't and Yumma enjoyed herself.

And so they stood in the park in the late afternoon sun shining on them alone.

"Issei. " As Yumma took a breath and smile ask "Would you mind doing something for me?"

'Uhh her smile is so sweet… no bad Issei keep your urges in control. 'As Issei try to control himself

"Yeah what do you want to ask?" again trying to control himself.

"as a celebration for our first date, can you die for me," Yumma ask with a smile.

For a few seconds, Issei brain just stop. As he tries to process the information. Then suddenly Yumma grew wings and her hands manifest a spear looking weapon and quickly pierce Issei on the chest.

"… why Yumma.. I don't…under-" this was Issei last words before he bleeds out.

"why Issei its because I was ordered to kill you," Yumma said with a cruel smirk.

She continued monologing to Issei corpse "though I had fun with our pretend play date.. you're a real sucker you know that giggle. Bye, lover bo-. What" before Yumma could leave something unimaginable happened.

* * *

 **? Location**

The place was dark the pervert was in despair his girlfriend didn't love him and the worst part she wanted him dead.

But he felt comfort from the idea of his own death. Weird but true the brunet feels like it was the most natural thing to do. Death was the ending that all living things reach after all

"I see you finally embrace me, partner." A voice said startling the pervert.

"Who's there?" the brunette said in a panic.

"calm down partner I will not harm you. Afterall I have been with you since your birth I am your most closes and powerful ally."

Issei didn't argue with the voice as deep down he trusted him. He doesn't know why but he did "Who are you?"

"I am Ainz Owl Gown the being that was sealed into the Sacred Gear you hold the Tome of Nazarick."

Sacred Gear? Whats that? Issei thought while tilting his head.

"I know that you have question partner but we have more pressing matters. it's about that foolishly fallen angle that degraded you. "

Issei eyes began to flare up full of hate upon seeing this Ainz chuckled "good I see your will and hate are intact but once over what are you going to do? What is your goal!"

The pervert just smiled at that question, really there is only one thing the incarnation of lust Issei Hyoudou wanted in life "I WANT TO BE THE HAREM KING!."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAH GOOD GOOD let's begin with adding her into your harem partner"

The pervert just looked as confused as ever "don't worry partner just sleep for now and leave everything to me."

And with that Issei began to lose consciousness and sleep leaving everything to his new friend

* * *

 **Kuoh park**

Right in front of the fallen angel, Issei who should be bleeding out stood. Not only that the hole in his chest was fully healed.

Yumma(?) now irritated began to scream at the pervert "How is it that you are standing!" the fallen than prepared another light spear to impale Issei.

But before she could throw it. Yumma(?) noticed Issei right hand was reaching out to her direction. And out of thin air, a beating hearth appeared.

The sudden metallization of the organ made the fallen angle sick. The view of a heart pulse was so unnatural and freaky, it made Yumma(?) lose concentration on her own weapon and it vanishes.

Then Issei began to speak and it was the last thing that the Fallen angle will hear "Grasp hearth." the pervert than crushing the hearth in his hand.

Immediately after the fallen angle began to cough up blood and collapse. Just like that the assassin was the one that became the assassinated.

"huh how weak" as Issei(?) began to walk and kick on her corpse.

"but still I have to thank you. Because of you, my partner was able to embrace death. A.K.A me. So you have my thanks, foolish angle." A magic circle then appeared around the body and a black gooey orb material on top of it.

"create middle tier undead: Dark Avenger" the black goo than covered Yumma(?) entire body and her transformation began. She grew a pair of bat wings, her body proportion became even alluring (don't even know how that's possible), and her outfit change from the sexy BDSM outfit to a more modest attire, that of a maid with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings.

The body then began to move and looked up to her new master for orders. Issei(?) then smiled and nodded to himself in satisfaction. "this will do Partner will be satisfied what I have done here today."

He then looked at his creation and declared his orders

"Dark Avenger I order this to you:

You will follow the desires of my host without any question.

You will protect him at any cost even with your new life.

You will threat him with love and affection.

Unless he gives permission you are not allowed to hurt anyone that looks down or insulted my host.

you will scout and recruit any beast you find useful as long as long do not need to attack humans for nourishment, during my host sleep hours.

The last one you will continue to act as my host cute and lovable girlfriend in public.

Got it all Yumma-chan "

Yumma just nodes "understood master, I will love master Issei with every being of my existence."

''good now lets head back to my partner home and conclude this hectic date." The avenger just nodes and change her clothes to the casual cloth she wore before her reincarnation and walk beside him hugging and leaning against the pervert right arm.

* * *

 **Issei room**

After his long nap Issei began to regain consciousness and to his surprise, he was back in his room. Was all of that a dream, nothing more than a dream.

"no partner it wasn't."

Issei just jolted out of his bed where he saw his killer standing right beside him and with a cool and beautiful pose.

"I see that you are awake my master," Yumma said with a sweet smile that made Issei hearth skip a beat.

Issei quickly looked away to hide both his red face and embarrassment. But the avenger noticed his attempts and chuckled. "Master you know this date isn't over there is still one event that still needs to be done."

The pervert was confused and turn his face around only to make his face even redder. Because the scene presented to him fried his brain. It was the action of Yumma stripping her cloth down to her black and sexy underwear.

Yumma than embrace her master and seductively wisped to his ear "Please be gentle it's my first time."

Whatever control that Issei had was gone, and with that Issei was able to reach one of his goals in life he lost his virginity. And his parents knew from the commotion they heard from his room.(secretly hoping to see their grandchildren soon.)

Ainz, on the other hand, was satisfied with this result as he knows that his partner is burden with a great task ahead. After all, he has sealed inside of him one of the four riders of the Apocalypse the pale rider. The one that brings death to the world.

* * *

This was the initial idea of what issei sacred gear was going to be.

But I scarped it as the powers that I would have to give him instate death spells, time manipulation and the ability to make minions would make him stupid broken.

But it would be a waste not to post my initial idea.

Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Highschool DXD or Overlord

Damn you Missingmoney,Monstr1267, gigilord and MYAbssarehot. For PMing me and convince me that Issei won't be OP.

And also thanks to my friend that help me recently (I kind of owe him a favor). So now I will try to continue this one-shot . ( _ **be grateful to him you guys! As I would never have considered continuing this series.!**_ )

So now I have to write the continuation of this series, Thanks a lot of guys!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: the 42 supreme being**

 **? location**

Issei without knowing was now standing in a majestic room. With a floor made from pure marble and at the side stood 40 columns which were decorated with a red flag with different gold symbol sawn in the middle of them. The ceiling hangs a chandelier that glows an eerie indigo color. And in the middle of the room stretch a luxurious red carpet that guided Issei to a throne. There he saw someone sitting there and he could tell he was powerful. As he was emitting such a powerful aura of death.

As Issei walk closer to the throne, he was able to pick up more details about this mysterious person. He wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. And each finger equipped with a different but equally beautiful ring. But that was not the most surprising thing about this person as Issei was now right in front of him and saw that he was a living breathing skeleton.

Normally when someone seas a moving skeleton they would freak out. But not Issei as he felt really comfortable and safe right now. As if he was his greatest hero that has ever lived . And he was right from his point of view.

"You are Ainz right?" the pervert asks with a smile on his face.

"that is right partner, this is the first time we meet face to face. so I will reintroduce my self my name is Ainz Ooal Gown the being that was sealed into your sacred Gear the Tome of Nazarik." The skeleton said while clearly red flashes were being made from his empty eye sockets.

"ok I've been wondering from before but what are you Ainz?" the pervert ask

The skeleton than rubs his chin and began rambling "right I forgot that you are rather ignorant about the supernatural. But that wasn't your fault as it was decided a long time ago that for normal humans like you. The truth about the supernatural would be kept hidden."

"Why though?" Issei asks again clearly getting more confused than ever.

At this Ainz than began to explain about the three factions of the bible. And that a war broke out between the three of them. Causing the death of the four demon lords and god himself. Of course Gods death was shocking to Issei but that was nothing compared to the true identity of Ainz Ooal Gown. As he explained that he part of a group called the four riders of the apocalypse. And their duty was to bring judgment day when they saw fit. He was the one that was given the task of spreading death to the world, the Pale Rider. And what day would be more fitting to destroy the world than on the day that God and four demon lords disappeared. Leaving a huge imbalance in the world.

Of course, the three factions disagree on their decision and made a temporary truce to and fought them, and since the world is still spinning. Means that the four riders were defeated and sealed into four different sacred gears.

Issei at this point was letting out steam pour out of his ears. Signaling that his brain was overloaded with information. Upon seeing this the skeleton just sighs _"I guess that was too much information at once. But still, you will need this. "_

In front of the pervert now appears some sort of old book brown book. With its cover made of leather and decorated in the front with a magic circle that seems to be made of gold. And on the spine the word VOL. 1 was spelled in silver. "What is this Ainz ?"

"This partner is the first volume of The tome of Nazarick. It contains all of the spells I know from tier zero to tier 4 magic. I will now fuse your soul with this Grimoire to allow you to cast every spell written there, Without any form of training."

"wait so you're saying that I can cast spells without any grinding or set up? Isn't that kind of bullshit? "

"Partner with me inside of you any bullshit situation is possible. Even skipping the minimal ten years of training to cast these spells. Its possible so why complain? "

At his partner argument, Issei decided to let this matter slide as why the fuck not. As because of Ainz he was able to achieve his live goal losing his virginity and getting him a hot servant to boost. "so what are we waiting for let's fuse this thing with my soul or whatever."

"be patient Partner for that we need them to cast the fusion spell." As soon as Ainz stop explaining two dark portals open and two figure appeared in the throne room.

One was a short little girl that looked around the age of fourteen. With unimaginable beauty that even surpass the woman that Issei just bang. she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face. While wearing soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt.

The other figure that appeared couldn't be more different than the girl as it was a huge a stone golem with a height of over 30m. Its arms and legs are chunky and has a red glow permeated from its chest, like a heart.

"Sorry for my tardiness Lord Ainz, Master Issei." The little girl said before she kneels to both of them. The golem followed the little girl actions soon after.

Ainz gestured his hands signaling the two figures to raise "Thank you for coming on short notice Shalter and Gargantua. But please Introduce your self's to my new partner."

The little girl then looked at the pervert and smiled, melting Issei hearth " Guardian of the first, second and third Tiers spells of the tome of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen." She then kneeled in front of Issei.

This time the golem introduce himself not with sound but with writing as a screen that pops up in front of the brunet spelling out "GUARDIAN OF THE FOURTH TIER SPELL OF THE TOME OF NAZARICK, GARGANTUA." He then bows to the pervert with full respect.

"Guardians?" Issei ask in confusion

"You see master Issei, the spells in the tome of Nazarick are one of a kind. And it needs to be guarded vigilantly so for every tier of magic except 0,1,2,3 and Super. Will have one guardian protecting them from outsiders that wish to steal its secrets." Shalltear explain.

"wait so what your saying is there are more people in my Sacred Gear?" Issei asks curiously.

"That is right master Issei, the sacred Gear you possess is inhabited not only by us Guardians, but also minions that will protect and serve you, just like that woman you played with vigorously."

Upon hearing those words Issei face went red as a tomato and looked away from Shalltear gaze.

Upon seeing this the little girl just made a mischievous smile "*Giggle* to think that you would be so innocent master Issei. Considering that you didn't stop as that little girl beg to let her rest. You sure are a brute, young master."

The pervert was now rolling side to side madly on the floor while covering his ears. As the white-haired girl's words tormented him.

"Shalltear please stop teasing my partner, he has suffered enough," Ainzs ordered with Issei giving Gratitude, to the end of his torture.

"Forgive me lord Ainz, but master Issei was so innocent I couldn't help myself." A magic circle then appeared beneath them and Shaltear and Gargantua took their positions.

"LORD ISSEI PLS GO INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE MAGIC CIRCLE THE FUSION SPELL WILL BE COMMENCING SHORTLY." Issei nods to the golem text message and proceeds to the circle.

On Ainz s hand gesture and Issei nod, a light envelops both the brunet and the book. Both began to float to each other, and suddenly a bright flash of light appeared as they touch. Leaving behind Issei with a slight change to his appearance. It was his eyes they were now glowing bright red.

"Was that It?" issei ask as for how short the duration was. And the fact that he felt no change to his body what so ever.

"If you were expecting change to your physical body because of this, don't worry there will none."

"ohh that's good to hear. So now what?"

"now you go back to your room its almost time for school." And with that Issei disappeared from the throne room.

"so what do you think of my new partner Shalter, Gargantua ?"

"He was interesting and cute lord Ainz, but the most important part is that he has a high libido. Perfect for me to teach him how to release it." The girl said clearly drooling over the fact that she found Issei fancy.

"HE WILL BE GOOD MASTER, ALREADY HAS SOMETHING TO AIM FOR HE WILL GROW STRONG." Gargantuan clearly approving of his new master.

"Indeed he will grow strong and he has ambition. That's why we will support him either way. Time will tell if people around him see him as a saint or the reincarnation of evil, it will not matter to us as Issei Hyodou is now the 42 supreme being of Nazarick."

"HERE HERE LONG LIVE MASTER ISSEI THE NEW SUPPRIME BEING OF NAZARICK." This time it wasn't just Shaltear or Gargantuan cheering. But also from behind the door of the throne room. It could be heard the cheering of hundreds no thousands of creatures. That was made up of the undead, demons, machines, and many many more species. All grateful for the arrival of their new master and hoping to be somewhat useful for him in any way possible.

And he needed it after all he was still an idiot.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own highschool DXD or Overlord

* * *

Chapter 2: playing hooky

 **Road to School**

Issei was walking to school like any normal school day but there was something different about him that the boys around him gave him death glares and whispers from the girl side. And that was the fact that he was holding hands with a hot girl to school. And it wasn't Yumma the girl he lost his v card with. but the petite vampire that he met inside his head Shalltear.

"Shalltear what are you doing?" the pervert asks as he couldn't figure out what was going on. How is Shalltear. even here? Is what the Issei thought as he didn't know one of the other functions of his Sacred Gear.

"Ohh Issei I am doing what any cute girlfriend would do with her lover. " the vampire than hugs Isseis arm. Making every boy around them coughing blood as they fell into despair as they learned that one of the perverted trio had scored a hot woman.

"DAMN HIM DIE PERVERT!"

"CURSE YOU ISSEI HYOUDO!"

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"

"HE PEEPS AT GIRLS AT A REGULAR BASIS AND YET HE STILL CAN GET A GIRLFRIEND! "

"NOT TO MENTION SHE IS HOT AS FUCK!"

"I BET HE ALREADY DID THE DEED WITH HER!"

"DAMMITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"GOD WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN US!"

And many many more comments of despair and hostility was push towards Issei Hyodou happy situation.

"how noisy, Issei shall I get rid of them for you?" the vampire said clearly with irritation in her voice.

Issei sweatdrops at his partner suggestion "no let them be. this is a normal reaction between us guys."

"*sigh* you really are kind master." Shalltear than cast a spell that made the boy's wailings disappear.

"Tier one magic: _**Silence**_." The brown boy said as he recognized the spell.

"that's right master, even if you are merciful. Those bugs antics must have annoyed you. So I took care of it."

'bugs huh….' Both the vampires attitude and words towards the boys made it crystal clear that she thought of them as nothing but trash. That made the pervert a little bit worried about what is she going to do next.

"now that's taken care of. Mind explaining this?" Issei than pointed the clothes that the vampire was wearing.

"what about my school uniform? It's cute right." Shalltear said while making a cute moe pose. That made every girl around them squeal.

"it's not about being cute!" Issei screams as he lost his cool after seeing that adorable scene.

"*giggle* your face is red master." The vampire said teasingly.

"shut up!" the pervert than turn away with an even redder face.

"Huhuhu I guess that is enough teasing for now." Shalltear than with a wave of her finger cast another spell.

'Master do you hear me?' Issei was shocked to hear his servants voice inside his head. And was about to turn his head but Shalltear stops him.

'Don't turn your head or speak to me with your voice for the moment master. And from your reaction, that means the telepathic link was successful.' Shalltear than grab her master hand and continue walking at a steady pace.

'Shalltear what is going on?' the pervert ask worried and confuse on what was going on.

'forgive me master because of my carelessness of casting _**Silence**_ on those bugs.A devil has notice d and started to tail us' than a mental image of a petite silver-haired girl hiding right around the corner was shown inside the perverts head.

'This girl I know her! She is koneko Toujou a first year from our school . .. wait she is a devil?' Issei couldn't contain his surprise. But after thinking about it for a second he met a fallen angel just yesterday so meeting a devil wouldn't be so strange.

'and this is the reason I am here master. You see lord Ainz even though he was still dormant inside of you was still able to sense the presence of devils around your vicinity. And ordered me to protect you from them if they did anything funny to you. ' Shaltear than cast another combine spell called _**false life**_ , _**doppelganger**_ , and _**hid presence**_

Then right in front of Issei two shadowy figures appeared right in front of them that was physically a perfect copy of the pervert and vampire. Than Shalltear pulled her master away from his normal route to school to another road that leads to the opposite direction of Kuoh highschool. And teleported both of them away to the train station.

* * *

 **Train Station**

"we are at the train station" Issei respond as he was stunned on just what happened.

"yes, we are master. So then shall we go." The vampire than points at the ticket booth.

"go where Shalltear? School is where we need to be right now." Issei said sternly even though he wasn't an honor student. But He still thought that playing hooky was bad.

"go where? Why to the next town of course. We need a place to retreat and think up a plan to face those devils in your school." The vampire said as she bought some tickets to the next town.

The pervert nods to his servant's reasoning. After all, he learned the Hard way what happens when somebody from the supernatural grows an interest in you. and he didn't want to take any chances of anything going wrong.

"couldn't you just teleport us there with your magic Shalltear?" Issei asks

"unfortunately no, _**Teleport**_ range is too small to carry us to another town." The vampire than suggest that they switch clothes to avoid trouble as their school uniforms made them stick out like a sore thumb.

"right, but I didn't bring any clothes to change into." Right after that, he noticed a magic spell circle at his feet. And change there clothes to casual street clothes.

"and there we are now practically invisible," Shalltear said as she twirls around in her usual goth loli get up.

"really using _**Change clothes**_ in the open Shalltear" Issei said as he raises an eyebrow at the vampire decision.

"Oh don't be a worry wart master I cast _**hid presence**_ beforehand to hide our magic signature and physical presence so no one would notice," the vampire said with a small grin.

"*sigh* come on our train is here let's go." The pervert than began to walk to the train.

"Hai hai, " Shalltear said in response and followed her master into the train.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Occult Research Club (ORC)**

"So Koneko what did you find out about the casters that you followed this morning?" said by the beautiful redhead Rias Greymory.

"at first I felt the incredible power from the silver-haired girl and that infamous pervert Hyoudou-senpai. that was hinted to those that perform necromancy. But then suddenly that power signature just vanish." Koneko explains to her master in confusion.

"vanish as in they hid their magical aura' " the redhead asks for confirmation.

The girl just shakes her head "no Bucho it wasn't something as simple as masking their presence. It was as if they were just normal human beings from the start and had nothing to do with the supernatural. Which is impossible as I saw and felt magic from that women when she cast some unknown spell without the usage of a magic circle"

This caught the attention of the redhead as now she had some unknown magic caster(s?) in her territory. That can cast spells of unknown origin and without a magic circle. A feat a very select few can actually claim to do. Heck even in the underworld only a handful of devils can do this. Including her best friend Sona Sitri. But also they can hide their presence well enough to confuse her rook senses. And she was part of a rare breed of youkai called Nekoshu. Who were known for their incredible sense of perception. Made the red head wonder if they were the ones that she felt yesterday. The ones that exhibit that tremendous and powerful magical energy.

"still are you sure it wasn't the same individual we felt yesterday?" the redhead asked.

In response, the reincarnated yokai began to shake in fear "I am sure Bucho. Compared to the one that emitted that power. Issei and that girl were nothing more than insects. Bucho are you sure we shouldn't ask for you brothers help for that matter?"

Asking her brother for help was the last thing the redhead wanted to do. As she didn't want to trouble him, as he was busy with his duties as a demon lord. And also there was her pride. that wouldn't allow her to look weak and incapable of handling situations in her own territory by her peers and the other devils back in the underworld.

"we shall look at the situation at first, and ' _ **IF'**_ the situation Is beyond our control than I shall ask my brother for help" the Greymory heir said empathizing the word if. That made it clear to the former Nekoshu that her master will never call for her brother no matter what.

"*sigh* understood bucho so what do we do about the two this morning?" Koneko ask

"I will send Kiba and Stronoff-sensei to observe Issei and you will be observing the girl. Report anything you find about her I want to know just who this intruder is" Rias Greymory said as she began to walk to the door as the bell for the first period had rung.

"understood Bucho," the petite girl said in response to her master command.

* * *

 **Abandoned church**

In the former church once use to praise the name of the Christian god. Lay evident that a fresh battle just occurred here. With the body's of sword-wielding priest littering the floor. with the walls and the ceilings decorated with of blood and chunks of flesh mix with some black feathers on it.

And standing in the middle of the room the culprit who was responsible for this fiasco. Was the maid that took Issei V card Yumma.

"really now how messy. I never realize how ugly it is when the weak die." What the former fallen said as she cleans the remaining blood stain on her dress.

"good you have proven your loyalty to the supreme ones well Yumma." A voice said as a portal appeared right beside the maid.

Yumma upon recognizing the voice bows down to the direction of the portal in respect "thank you for your kind words Lady Albedo."

Then from the portal appeared a beautiful black haired woman with demonic horns and black wings wearing a pure white dress. She smiled at the maid and looked around the room to see the carnage and made a frown. This was not made because of the sight of the dead bodies but at the sight a blond unconscious nun right beside Yumma.

"Yumma might you explain why she is still alive? When I ordered you to exterminate your former associates." Albido said clearly not happy that the nun was spared.

"Ohh her lady Albido, I spared her because she will be beneficial to Nazarick and master Issei." The maid said with a smile on her face.

"ohhh in what way would lord Issei find this human useful?" the horned demon asks curiously.

"she has a scared gear called twilight healing that has the ability to heal wounds regardless of one's race and alignment. " to that Albedo nodded in agreement.

"and the fact that she matches one of master taste in women, the cute and adorable little sister. Which I found from his many materials that he left in his room. " Yumma said as she waited for instructions.

"right our current master is hungry for women, which works out for him as all of our great masters must have a harem to show people how mighty he is." The horned women than walk up to the unconscious nun and place a spell on her that drew a hearth tattoo right above her nether region.

"and done I finished casting _**Blood bond**_ on the girl. Now the girl is presentable to our master. And will do anything that lord Issei will ask of her. Let's return Yumma" Albedo than cast a levitation spell on the nun and carried her back to the portal.

the maid silently fallowed Albedo to the portal

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Highschool DXD or Overlord

 **Chapter 3: the plan**

* * *

 **Train.**

Issei with Shalltear was sitting on the train destined to next city and He noticed that it was empty and devoid of people. Not only it was because it wasn't rush hour but also he noticed wards that was placed by Shaltear

"Shalltear isn't that kind of overbored?" the pervert asks with a squint in his eyes.

"of course not master this is only natural for somebody of your standing. The very idea of you sharing a cart with some bugs will only devalue your brilliance." The vampire said with a clear smile on her face that sent chills down Issei spine.

"Right ok then*cough* so mind explaining how you are able to appear in the real world Shalltear?"

"Oh, that is simple master, we denizens of Nazarick are able to teleport freely from inside the tome to the outside world at any time we wish."

"Even that cool looking robot Garganta!" Issei said in surprise

"*chuckle* yes even him master, but enough of that boring subject according to the ticket we receive we have around 1 hour before we reach our destination." Shalltear than began to crawl seductevly to Issei side and sit on his lap.

With a red face, the pervert stuttered "wha – whaareyoudo-ing Shalltear?"

"Ohh you are still innocent I see. But no matter." The vampire than push down Issie and lock lips with her master.

"Wha-wha-wha" was the response that our pervert could make as his brain was nearing meltdown.

Shalltear than put her middle finger on issei lips and guided Issei hand around her body as she made some cute little moans as he began to touch some sensitive areas. "ah master, since we are alone, and have some free time lets have some fun."

"butiahaveyumma" only gibberish came out of Issei mouth as he was still trying to keep his sanity.

Seeing her master try so hard to keep his sanity, only please her and wanted to do the immoral act on the train even more "*pant*pant* ohhh master I cant take it any more I am going to make you do the deed. Even if it's against your will."

And so she did as the remainder of the duration of the trip. the perverted couple just did the deed on a public transportation like a true hentai.

* * *

 **School first-year classroom**

It is break time from the first period and every student in the room either stayed inside and talk to their friends or ent out and stretch there legs. But not the mascot of the school as she was performing her task like instructed.

Koneko was in her classroom observing the 'new' classmate that came today base on her knowledge. But for some reason, everybody in the class reacted that the mysterious white hair girl was part of their class from the very beginning. As a group of girls did some of their girl talk with Shalltear.

"Shalltear are really going out with that pervert Hyudou Issei?"

"no way! You're so cute clearly you could do better."

"don't tell me that guy blackmailed you!"

"NOOOOOOO if that was the case we have to punish him for forcing our cute Shalltear"

"Shalltear be honest that guy blackmailed you right!"

The silvered haired just Clapp her hands to gain the attention of her friends. "Girls I would really like that you didn't talk badly about my BF ok," Shalltear said clearly hinting that she was pissed.

"But this Hyoudou Issei we are talking about one of the perverted trio. "

"that's right they are infamous for peeping girls on a regular basis."

"so we are worried about you Shalltear"

To their reasoning, Shalltear just sigh "look I know about his past activities, and I have talked to him about it."

"and what did he say?" the girls said in unison.

"he said that we would never peek again." Which comes to the surprise of the girls.

"how do you know that he will keep his promise."

"yah, after all, he could just say those things to deceive you."

To that Shalltear just made a cold smile "if he did lie then I will just have to remove the reason that people call him a man. That is all."

Every boy that heard that began to hold their precious cargo with dear life and the girls around her made several backsteps in fear from the silver-haired girl.

They made a mental note about Shalltear, and that is to never make this woman mad. Or you will regret it. And also they feel sorry about their sempai Issei, in that he has gotten himself a very troublesome woman.

* * *

 **School second-year classroom**

It was now the third period and Gazef Stronoff the new hot bachelor teacher with many secret female admirers and the target of scorn and hatred from the boy's side was teaching the class where the target of his observation Hyoudou Issei was seated. And besides being a teacher in this school he is also one of Rias Greymory knights assigned to protect and guide his mistress. And now he was assigned to observe one of the most troubling students in the school Hyudou Issei.

Sure he was super perverted and peep a lot earning the scorn of every girl in this school. But from his observation, he was just being honest with himself and enjoyed life to the fullest. And that's not something that anybody could just hate right. Well according to Gazef it wasn't.

and now he was ordered to observe him more thoroughly by his king. And what he found was pretty shocking. In that Issei has sworn off porn and perverted topics. Which cause shock waves of disbelief to his classmates as they couldn't believe it either. But after they listen to his explanation why. His classmates just accepted it. As if he was caught doing immoral things that involve women his Girlfriend would make him lose something precious that people would not have a reason to call him a "man".

Which instantly cause every guy to cringe and the girls happy that somebody has put a leash on this pervert. And would be more delighted if any other girl would do the same for the other two perverts in this school.

*ding ding* "I guess that is it for now. Remember that this will be on the quiz next week. " the teacher said as he wiped the bored.

As he was about to leave the room he receives a telepathic message from Rias 'Gazef this is me Rias. What did you find about Issei?'

'Nothing much my lady besides the fact that he is now under the thumb of that mysterious girl. He is now just a normal human. Completely different than before where I could feel some power deep inside of him. But now it's gone as if it was never there in the first place.'

'hmmmmm ….that is strange, power is not something that disappears without a trace. Keep observing him until further notice.'

'Very well my king I shall do that.' The teacher than summon a small shadow demon the size of a rat and ordered it to hide in the pervert's shadow.

'sorry about this Issei. But orders are orders.' The teacher than walk as he kinda doesn't want to spy on this honest boy private live.

* * *

 **Next town over Café**

Both perverts where now enjoying some coffee after their little fun activity on the train. With the vampire's skin shining and a wide smile written on her face. While Issei was exhausted and his soul was about to leave his mouth because of the strain.

"Huuuh master that was amazing!"

Issei couldn't be bothered to respond as he was both mentally and physically exhausted from the ordeal.

Noticing her master lack of response, she decided to let him rest and check up on the doppelgangers that she left at school. Which gave her the response that she was expecting from the devils that controlled the town.

'really these devils, they didn't waste any time and began sending watchman to keep track on us. But still to think that they couldn't see through the fakes. Either they are incompetent or they know and are waiting for our next move.'

Shalltear continued to sip her coffee and began to think what to do on her own. As her master was not in the position to contribute to this brainstorming. After a while of thinking the vampire receive a message from Albedo.

"Shalltear are you there?"

"What is it gorilla?"

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SEA LAMPREA! "

"hohohoho looks like this old lady has hard of hearing!"

"SHALTEAR! YOU BICTH!"

As they were about to go all out the original master put his foot down and stop there foolish catfight.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

"ahh lord Ainz forgive me for our foolish action. X 2"

"Really must you two always fight. Can't you guys get along."

"that is impossible lord Ainz."

"well well hell must have frozen over as I agree with you Albedo. "

"Indeed it had. But that is not important right now. I message you to reported that the fallen angle problem we had has been taken care of. And that we brought someone that would clearly please masters Libido."

"someone that could please master libido. Albedo send me a picture of this women. "

And in Shalltear mind appeared the picture of a cute blond petite nun that would make any guy drool.

"True master would be happy to screw this woman as much as he did me."

Upon hearing this Albedo couldn't help but facepalm as this perverted vampire did it again "Really you pervert it hasn't even been a day and you already bit your fangs on our new master!"

With a slight blush, the vampire replied "well I couldn't help it He was so cute and you saw just how much vigor he used on that Yumma girl. so, of course, I had to have a taste of his manliness. "

"*sigh* just give me your report already." And Shalltear did which brought some concern to head guardian.

"I see you brought our master to the next town and left doppelgangers in the school to feed false information to the devils."

"yup"

"well besides your careless use of spells in the open, everything else you did was acceptable. So what is your next move?"

"as if right now I sent some of my precious servants to scout the area to see if this town is own by any of the supernatural forces. And if it's not than me and master will get a place to stay with hypnotism and forge documents."

"I see then message me when you have secured a new base for us. I shall bring the new maid and the nun there and we shall begin our meetings there."

"Understood." With that Shalltear ended the link and look back at her master that was peacefully asleep. She smiled and enjoyed the view and waited for her servants return.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Highschool DXD or Overlord

Sorry for me removing chapter 4 its just that I had kinda incomplete set up, so I decided to add some more background. Eventually, I will put a revised chapter 4 back, so thank you for your understanding.

Chapter 4.1: the meeting

* * *

 **? location**

The darkness was everything that our young Pervert could see. "Where am I ?' Issei though as he continued to peer into the darkness trying to figure out where is he.

But before he could even notice a sword was being pointed towards Issei neck. "what the HELL!" the Pervert yell out as he felt the cold hard stell touching his skin

"*sigh* to think the current wielder of the tome of Nazarick would be this defenseless "Issei than turn around and saw a man covered from head to toe in shining white armor with a helm that has a colossal sapphire embedded in the middle of his chest, radiating with pure and divine light. The man is also adorned with a reddish cape attached around his left shoulder.

"who are you?!" the Pervert clearly said with fear in his eyes.

"hahaha sorry for scaring you Issei Hyodou. I was just testing my cute Kohai." The knightly person than sheeted his sword and snapped his fingers. Which chase away the darkness and its place an armory full of silver and holy attributed weapons appeared. All neatly organized based on raw power, sharpness, and critical rate.

"wow, these weapons are awesome." The Pervert commented as he saw just how cool each weapon looked.

"hahahahaha, you have good taste if like the weapons within my collection." The paladin clearly amused by Issei reaction pulled out a dull red short sword with a green jewel embedded in the hilt. With the holder engraved with the portrait of a majestic dragonfly and gave it to the Pervert.

"what is this?"

"this is a give and an apology for you scaring you Issei Hyodou." The knight than remove his helmet and an elderly man with hair and immaculate beard entirely white. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

"wow, you look so cool! But since you know who I am, who are you?"

"hahaha, I like you more and more Issei. But forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Touch me the Paladin of Pure Silver and one of the past owner of the tome of Nazarick." Wich made Issei raised an eyebrow.

"ehhhh do you want me to touch you or something?"

"*sigh* I know you are going to comment on that. And no I don't, its just my name and don't you have anything else to ask about me?"

With a -_- face Issei continued talking, "okay then what do you mean by the previous wielder of the tome of Nazarick?"

"its like what it impels Issei, just like you I once wielded the tome and came here to give you a warning and a little help."

"with what?" Issei asks with a bit of confusion plastered in his face.

"well, you see this is something that Ainz exclude to mention about the fate of wielding the tome, as he believes that each user should live their life's freely to their own accords and not fallow some destiny forge long ago."

"which is?"

"the fact that you and the other four riders of the apocalypse will decide of the end of the world will happen." The paladin said while sighing.

O_O was the face Issei made after hearing the paladins explanation "what!"

"calm down Issei, before we continue, I have a question for you. Do you want to see this world burn? "Issei gulp as he could feel the daggers being stared at him by the paladin.

"no, I don't! I love this world and very grateful for it. Sure there were some hiccups along the way, but I don't want to see it be destroyed." the Pervert shakes his head furiously.

With that, the paladin smiles "good looks like even now there is still hope for this world. I am glad the current wielder isn't full of hate and despair. "

"you mean there were that hated this world."

The paladin made a sad smile "yes unfortunately out the past 41 owners, ten of them wish for the apocalypse. Not that I blame them as they had a very shitty life."

Curiosity got the better of Issei, so he asks, "what happen?"

"*sigh* they were all victims of just how cruel the world could be." The paladin than showed several videos depicting summaries of their fates. One of them was abandoned during childhood at the first signs of manifesting the tome and was branded a witch and demons. Another was betrayed out of fear of the power they held. But the most common reason was because of the deeds of godly beings. Where most of them just played with human life as if they were just toys. And destroying them would also mean the destruction of a phantom and the realms they control.

"Wow, that kind of heavy no wonder they wanted to destroy everything." The Pervert commented as he doesn't know how to react.

"indeed it was boy, that is why I am giving this sword. The swords of the Insect King. Which can give you insect-like reflexes and the ability to communicate with bugs."

"so basically I became spider-man/ant-man with this sword."

"yup that correct."

"well that's kind of cool but can't you give me a different kind of sword with a much cooler power." And just as Issei finished that sentence, he was bonk on the head by sir Touch me.

"You really are a brat you now. You are getting your powers for free and still have the nerve to complain. really youngster these days." Issei was rubbing his head out of sheer pain during the knight lecture.

"ow ow alright- alright sorry about that, but why are you giving me this?"

"it's because of your current level, you are weak, and there are plenty of bad people that would like to take advantage of your powers. The best you can do right now is to run away, and that sword will help" the reason that Touch me gave was kind of disheartening towards Issei. But he has to accept it, as besides casting spells as a distance the Pervert has no combat training. Running away while letting his servants engage in close combat is the best way he could survive. But still, it was kinds frustrating for Issei.

"by the way mister Touch me can you tell me more about your self." To this Touch me smiled and began to talk about himself. And from his stories, Issei concludes that Touch Me is a very righteous and fair person. He is willing to go out of his way of helping people in times of trouble without hesitation and befriended them afterward. He will also scold people if they have done something terrible or wrong. Touch Me has a strong sense of justice, which he follows by and upholds spiritually. He is also a very straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. In short, he is somebody that would fit into a slot reserve for a typical protagonist of a shonen story.

The type that Issei likes and get pump and begins to wonder if he is willing to train him in the art of combat. Sure it's a long shot, but it was probably worth it right. "mister Touch me can I ask you to train me."

To this, the paladin just sighs "sorry Issei it is impossible for me to teach you. As I am only a partial soul left behind within the tome of Nazarick. A ghost from the past, I can only point you in the right direction and give some cheat powers, but to help you grow only those that exist in the now can do that. And besides, you could always ask shalltear to teach you. She may not look it, but she is one of the top two warriors within the Tomb Of Nazarick."

Issei jaw drops as he heard that statement, "you mean that thirsty girl and cute."

"ohh yes don't be fool by her looks her power level should on par with a demon lord general

."

"Okay, I will take your word for it." Issei took the paladins to work with a bit of skepticism as the idea of that cute vampire being that powerful was kind of hard to swallow.

"I sense some doubt in you Issei, but oh well you will see her strength the moment you return back to the physical world. "

"what do-" before the young brunet could finish, he was suddenly pullback to the café.

* * *

 **Café**

After his short and refreshing nap Issei same something unpleasant within the air. It was the scent of iron, the smell of blood. He then notice that the café was in a mess. With broken tables and chairs around him, all except the ones that the Pervert was using. Panic began to sip into Issei mind. Then he heard Shalltear Bloodfallen lovely voice.

"Oh, master, you have awoken." Issei than turn to see Shalltear covered in the blood.

"Shalltear what happen here?! And why are covered in blood!" the Master asks as he began to panic internally.

"Oh, this Master, you don't have to worry. there were just some bugs that insulted you that's all." The vampires said with a smile that sent chills down that master spine.

"explain Shalltear."

"oh very well Master, you see there was these annoying yokai, I believe they were called Tengu. that barge into this café and demanded that you and I come with them for questioning. "

"and then."

"well, I weighted my options and decided the best course of action that would satisfy your kind nature would be to go with them." This brought a smile to Issei face.

"but then those rotten birds began to insult you. When I came out with a cover story of us being a couple. They said 'you could do much better than this loser' and they dared to laugh at you." at this moment Shalltear eyes began to grow red and she shakes with anger. "not only that they dared to wake you up from your peaceful slumber. That was the last straw, and I made sure that those dirty flies were punihed accordingly."

"hence the destruction of this building," Issei said as he was internally crying while gaining a satisfied smile from the vampire.

"by the way, Shalltear where are the body's?" to this his servant pointed towards the corner. And to Issei horrors he saw four mummified corpses of a humanoid being with all the moisture in its body had evaporated, the skin of theses Tengu grew dry and cracked as all of their feathers have fallen off. At the tip of its hands were sharp claws. A crimson red light, much like those belonging to a vampire, glowed in its empty eye sockets. It also has razor sharp canines gleamed within its half-opened mouth.

"a fitting punishment don't you think master, now they will obediently follow your orders for the rest of eternity." after hearing this proud moment of Shalltear punishment. Issei was starting to panic and was about to scream at the vampire. But was stopped by some force as suddenly all of the anxiety, fear, and anger evaporated from his system.

"well I guess that is okay, but Shalltear next time something like this happens again just wake me up okay." This work shocked our little Pervert. As he was okay in what Shalltear has done here. 'what is going on here?'

"very well my lord next time I shall follow your commands."

"good, then shall we now find a place to sleep for ourselves tonight, Shalltear."

"yes Master, you lot! Go into the portal until you are summoned." And with the vampires command the lesser ones move into the portal that she has prepared. "sorry for the waiting master now let's go and conquer a place to sleep!"

Issei facepalms "no conquering or any act of violence, enough blood has been spilled tonight. "

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this revised chapter.


End file.
